Keeper Of Death
by XxKeeperOfDeathxX
Summary: A young girl, hidden away in the shadows is not coming into the light. After the death of her dark angel mother she was taken in by dementors. Now she's going to hogwarts to lern how to control her powers and magic. Starts 4th book. DracoXOC
1. Chapter 1

The sound of water hitting the shore and the billowing of capes of the dementors were the only sounds heard in the small house on the shore. Dementors flying by to check on the sleeping girl in this house. Her name is Elizabeth Anne Marie her eyelids were closed over her silver eyes. She slept in a moon lit room. Suddenly the dementors were floating in front of the girl's bed when the sound of a 'pop' was heard, someone had apperated there. The girl jumped with a start. The leader dementor, Erik, the only one able to communicate with humans, hovered forward.

"Why are you here?" Erik asked the man with the silvery beard. His name was Dumbledore.

"I have something to give to Elizabeth; it's her Hogwarts letter for this year. Maybe she will come." Dumbledore said in a old, kind voice.

Elizabeth walked forward. "I would love to go but will I will listen to my family." She said while motioning to the dementors.

Erik thought hard. "You say she will be safe?" He asked.

"Yes, she will be protected by myself and all of the teachers there." Dumbledore said.

"Then she may go." Erik said slowly.

Dumbledore smiled at the girl and handed her an envelope. "This is yours then." He said, "I will come to bring you shopping for your supplies at the end of the summer." He slowly walked away with a 'pop' and disapperated away.

Elizabeth went and sat on her bed. "So I get to go to Hogwarts this year?" She asked while opening the letter.

"Yes you do." Erik said as Elizabeth opened the letter.

It said,

********

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Marie,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

*******

Elizabeth smiled and slowly went back to bed and dreamed of the adventures she would have. The dementors gradually flew away, but one was left, Erik. He couldn't bare her having to leave but he knew it was for the best. He knew she would be happy so he would let her go. Slowly as the sun began to rise he flew back to Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2 to 6

Disclaimer: Ello Everyone. No I don't own any of the characters or the story line, well part of this storyline I can claim but let's not get into that, it's very confusing. I simply own Elizabeth, Eric and some other characters but not the all powerful and awesome characters like Harry Potter or Draco or anyone like that, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm going to put all of the chapters I've written into this one so it'll be like chapter 2-6

Chapter 2

Soon Elizabeth woke up, her silver eyes shinning from the memory of last night and got dressed. Today she was going to Diagon Alley.

*****Later that morning*****

After Elizabeth made her breakfast and ate it the sun was slowly getting higher in the sky.  
Elizabeth finished all of her chores and waited for Dumbledore. Soon the 'snap' was heard and Dumbledore was there. "Good morning Professor." Elizabeth greeted him.  
"Good morning Elizabeth." He said, "Are you ready to go?" He asked softly.  
"Yes I'm ready to go." She said as she got up.  
"Lets go then." He said with a smile. "Hold onto my arm."He said.  
Elizabeth grabbed onto his arm and she felt as though she was getting squeezed through a small straw. The feeling was gone and she saw a bar in front of them.  
Elizabeth and Dumbledore entered with ease and went to the back. A brick wall stood in front of them. Dumbledore tapped a stone on the wall and the wall moved away into an arch. Behind the wall was thousands of people walking through the streets and in the shops. Dumbledore brought Elizabeth to a tall building; it was Gringotts, a bank. It was run by goblins.  
Dumbledore walked inside with her and took out a small gold key. They were taken down to a vault. When they arrived there, Dumbledore said, "This money is yours. It was left by your mother for you."  
The vault slowly opened and you were shocked, a mountain of gold sat in the center of the room. All Elizabeth could think was 'Wow'.  
Elizabeth took out a small bag for money. Elizabeth had bewitched it so she could carry all of her money and no one could take it. The bag had a never ending bottom. She started to put the money in her bag.  
Now half of the money was in her bag, the other half was in the vault.  
Elizabeth and Dumbledore left to buy the items she needed. They went to the book shop first. They walked in and got all of the books they needed and bought them.  
Next they went to get robes. Elizabeth walked in and saw......

Chapter 3

Elizabeth walked up to the robe shop, where she heard yelling. "You know if you don't yell at them they'll work faster." Elizabeth said as she walked through the door and saw a plantnum blond haired boy yelling at some workers to work faster. He was going to turn and yell at her but stopped when he saw her.  
"Who are you?" The boy asked with a slight cold voice but he still stared at her.  
"I am Elizabeth Marie. And who are you?" She asked.  
"I am Draco Malfoy." He said.  
She nodded and turned to a worker. "May you help me get a robe fitted." She said in a nice tone.  
"I will help." The worker said and started to sew and fit the robes.  
***** About 10 Minutes Later *****  
"Your robe is done." The worker said.  
"Thank you." Elizabeth said. "I told you they would work faster if you were nicer to them." She said when she saw Draco's robes weren't done yet.  
Draco was shocked.  
Suddenlly Dumbledore came in through the door. "Elizabeth, I have something for you." He said and held up a black owl with black eyes.  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." She said and let the owl out of the cage. The owl flew to her shoulder. "I'll name you Nightshade." She said. "Professor we should go get my wand now don't you think?" She asked.  
"Yes we should." Dumbledore said.  
"Good bye Draco. I will see you at school." She said.  
Dumbledore and Elizabeth walked outside and walked to Ollivander's Wandshop. ((i have no clue what the shop is actually called, don't yell at me))  
Elizabeth walked in, there was a slight sound of wheels moving and suddenlly a man appeared on a later. "Hello." He said in a raspy voice.  
"Hello. I'm looking for a wand." Elizabeth said with a smile to him.  
He looked around him and grabbed 2 different wand boxes. "Try this one." He said and gave her one of the wands.  
She waved it and boxes flew from the shelves.  
"Not that one." The man said."Try this one." He said and handed her the other one.  
She waved it and sparks came from the end but nothing happened.  
"Hmmm.... not that one.... maybe it's that one." He said to himself.  
He walked over to the back and came out with a dusty wand box. He pulled out a beautiful cherry wood wand."Try this one." He said and stepped back.  
She waved the wand and light came from the end and danced around her.  
"The wand has chosen you. That wand is a 16 inch cherry wood wand with a black dragon scale inside." He said and handed her the wand.  
She gave him the money for the wand, thanked him and left with Dumbledore.  
"It's time to go home. I will have a ride for you to get to Platform 9 3/4 by tomorrow. I will see you at school." Dumbledore said as he appearated them to her home.  
"Thank you Professor." She said and went to rest. She had a big day tomorrow.

Chapter 4

**** Train Station ****

Elizabeth walks through the overcrowded train station; she was going to platform 9 3/4. She walked until she saw a family with platinum blond hair. She walked up."Hello Draco." She said as she saw him.  
"Hello Elizabeth." He said as he looked over to her.  
"Who is this?" The man behind him said, he looked like he would be Draco's father.  
"This is Elizabeth Marie. I met her when I was getting my robes." Draco said. "Elizabeth this is my father."  
"Pleased to meet you." She said and shook his hand.  
"Do you need help getting to the platform?" Draco asked.  
Elizabeth laughed. "Sure I'll have help." She said.  
Suddenly something moved in her bag. She sighed. She opened it and a small black wolf tumbled out. "Shadow I told you to stay at home." She said with a sigh, the small black wolf, Shadow, made a whine."Fine you can stay." She said as Shadow leapt onto her shoulder. "This is Shadow my pet wolf." She said.  
Draco walked them to a wall, then ran though it with his parents.  
She sighed and then ran through the wall. Where she saw a large red and black train. "Let's go find a seat, ok Shadow?" She said and walked onto the train and sat in an empty compartment.  
Elizabeth was sitting with Shadow on her lap when the compartment door burst open.  
"We're sorry we thought this compartment was empty." A boy said.  
"Could we sit here?" A girl with frizzy hair said.  
"Sure." Elizabeth said.  
"Your new here?" The girl said. Elizabeth nodded. "My name is Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter." She said as she pointed out each member.  
"My name is Elizabeth Marie. I'm going to be in 4th year. What year are you in?" Elizabeth asked.  
"We're in 4th year too." Hermione said with a smile.  
Elizabeth smiled and introduced them to her owl, Nightshade, and her wolf, Shadow. But she didn't see Ron staring (I don't know if this is the right word so I'll make this clear, it's to look at, not like a movie star, got it?) at her.  
"Why haven't you gone to Hogwarts for the other years?" Hermione said.  
"My adopted father is so over protective." Elizabeth said.  
"Who's your adopted father?" They asked.  
"Please don't yell when you hear who I've been living with for my who life. I was adopted by dementors." She said as she went to go change into her robes. Leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting there shocked.

Chapter 5

Elizabeth walks through the halls of the train to a restroom to change. She soon starts to walk back to her compartment. She arrives and Harry, Ron, and Hermione all still have shocked looks on their faces. "You don't want to believe it do you?" She asked when they all looked at her.  
"How could be believe that? I've been attacked by dementors and they aren't friendly." Harry said with shock still in his voice.  
"You just met the wrong dementor. If you wanted a friendly dementor you should have met my adopted dad, Erik. He was the one who saved me when I was a baby." Elizabeth said and sat down again.  
There was a death like silence then a small whine came from Elizabeth's bag.  
"Oh this is Shadow, he's my little baby wolf. He must have got into his treats and got himself sick again." She said with a sigh and pulled out the small black wolf. He was curled up around his stomach.  
"Are you sure he won't hurt us?" Ron asked while looking at the small wolf as it yawned showing off it's small, sharp fangs.  
"He wouldn't hurt a fly." Elizabeth said as she rubbed the wolf's chest and bottom of his chin. He purred with delight.  
***At Hogwarts***  
The train slowly came to a stop at a beautiful castle. "Wow." Elizabeth said as she walked to the carriages. ((Because she isn't a first year Hagred isn't going to make her go on the boats))  
*** By the castle doors***  
Professor McGonagall is waiting for Elizabeth. ((Sorry if I spelled her name wrong))  
"Hello Elizabeth. It's nice to finally have you here. You will be sorted last. I will call you in." She said and walked into the Great Hall.  
***A few minutes later***  
"Please come in Elizabeth." Professor McGonagall called out to Elizabeth.  
She slowly walked in only to see hundreds of faces looking at her.  
She walked up to the sorting hat and stool. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.  
((_italics_ will be the hat speaking))  
"_So a new face for 4th year. Welcome_." A voice said in her head, but she did not jump.  
"_Let's see... you're smart and cleaver, good for ravenclaw, but you're brave and strong, good for Gryffindor, but your sweet and strong, good for hufflepuff, and you have a dark future and past, you're also a pureblood._" The voice said again.  
"I don't want to be judged by my blood." Elizabeth stated simply.  
"You remind me of a different student. I'll put you in the same house." The voice said then shouted out, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
All of the Gryffindor students immediately started to shout and clap.  
Elizabeth got up and walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
She looked around and saw Draco's shocked face; she guessed he thought she would be in Slytherin. But she wasn't. A small scampering sound brought all of the student's attentions. The small black wolf came running down the columns between the tables and leapt up high and landed on my head. She started to laugh softly and put him on her lap.

Chapter 6

All of the students looked in shock at the wolf sitting on my lap. Elizabeth looked down and blushed.  
Dumbledore looked around and finally said," Lets continue the feast."  
Everyone looked away from Elizabeth and started to eat as food appeared on all of the students plates.  
---After feast---  
Elizabeth walked up the stairs with everyone looking at the little wolf sitting on her shoulder.  
Suddenlly Harry, Ron and Hermionie came walking up behind her. "Hey Elizabeth." Harry said.  
"Hey guys." She said back.  
"Do you need help getting back to the common room?"Ron asked.  
"Yeah, I'll need help." She said with a small blush.  
"It's ok, most people have a hard time on their first day in the school." Harry said.  
"Yeah it's so big." She said as they walked to the fat lady's portrait. "Thanks guys." She said.  
The portrait swung open when they told her the password and they all walked up to the their rooms.  
"Hermione, can I share a room with you I don't know anyone." Elizabeth said with a small smile.  
"Sure." Hermione said to her.  
"Good night." Elizabeth said.  
---Triwizard students coming---  
All of the students are gathered around the entrance of the building. "There's a carriage in the sky." A student yelled. And "There's a ship coming from the water." Another student cried and pointed.  
Elizabeth looked around at the carriage and the ship and gasped. '_I know those_,' She though.  
As the carriage and the ship landed/docked Dumbledore went and greeted them.  
Soon all of the students went to the Great Hall. All of the Hogwarts students sat down and waited. Soon the doors burst open and the Beauzbatons came walking in with sighs and butterflies. They went and sat with the ravenclaws.  
Then the Durmstrangs came walking in and banging their staffs and having one student make a large fire snake. They soon sat with the slytherins.  
After everyone was done eating. Dumbledore stood up and said,"This year we will be hosting the trwizard's tournament, it happens every 100 years but has been canceled because other deaths in the competitions. Now my friend Barty Crouch will tell you about the competition."  
Crouch walked forward and stood next to the cup. "The triwizard tournament is a very dangerous competition. Many have died so we needed to put on an age limit anyone under the age of 16 will not be able to compete."  
Their were cries of disappointment. "That's rubbish," was heard from the Weasly twins.  
"Enough!" Cried Dumbledore.  
Everyone was quiet.  
"Something isn't right." Elizabeth said to herself. But Harry heard but didn't say anything.  
Soon everyone walked back to their common rooms and went to sleep.  
But the next day the horrors were about to begin and no one knew it but Elizabeth. But to Elizabeth it was just a bad feeling.

Thanks for reading,

Please review, and thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites; Seduce, cupcake3112, Babi Girl –mandi-, and too anyone else who read my story and liked it. Thank you. ^^


	3. Chapter 7

***I know it would be cool to own the Harry Potter story or any of the characters but sorry I don't own them. I just rent them on weekends… no I don't even do that…. I just daydream…. I do none of these things… sorry I'm rambling now but don't ignore my message at the bottom of the flames will come out and burn you to the ground. I hope you like this new chapter please review.

Now on to the story.

Chapter 7

Elizabeth woke to a small furry ball jumping all over her stomach. "Shadow, I want to sleep." She said softly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Good morning Elizabeth." Hermionie say as she brushed out her hair. "It's almost time for breakfast, we'll be late if you don't get ready. I know you may be tired still, with all the tossing and turning last night, but we need to get down their." She said.

'So it wasn't just a bad feeling. It must be more than that to get me to toss and turn so much. Maybe I should send a message to Erik. He'll know what to do.' Elizabeth thought to herself as she got dressed and walked down to breakfast.

When we arrived down there everyone was already eating and talking to other members of their house. They were talking mostly about the Triwizard tournament.

"This event is so big. I wish that they would let us younger students compete. They just don't think we can handle it." Ron said while shoving some eggs into his mouth and barely chewing.

"Ron they just want the students to be safe so they're allowing the older students that know more into the competition. At least we get to see it and not miss it in our lifetime." Elizabeth said as she sat down and put some eggs and pancakes on her plate.

Ron blushed so red, his face was the same color as his hair.

Elizabeth looked around to see all of the smiling happy faces when she saw Draco staring at her.

"Malfoy is watching you again." Ron said in a really moody voice while shooting a glare at Draco.

"I don't see why he does. I may have met him at the robe shop but he doesn't have to be so annoyed at who I'm hanging out with." Elizabeth said with an annoyed look on her face as she finished her food.

Harry, Hermionie and Ron all stared at her. "YOU'VE MET MALFOY?" They all asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I met him while I was getting my supplies with Dumbledore." She said with a confused look on her face.

"He's an annoying git." Ron said.

"While he was nice enough to me." Elizabeth said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Just then all of their schedules were given to them.

"Well I have to go get ready for class. I'll see you in Divination Harry and Ron." Elizabeth said and walked off to get her books. She didn't notice when someone else with blond hair slipped after her and followed her to all the way to the common room.

****Thanks everyone for reading my story. I hope that it has kept your interest and I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for this story in a while. I've been busy and haven't had any inspiration. But I'll be posting more. But you won't see or hear a word from me from July 10 to the 28 because I'm going to a camp, but I'll have lots of inspiration to add to both of my stories. So I hope you review and I'll post more chapters soon.

I don't like flames people, and flames are dangerous for me because even if I like fire it may not always like me so Please don't comment on how bad my grammar or spelling is, because yes I know it's horrible. And yes I know it would make my honors English teacher cry at how bad my grammar is, so yes I know all that already so please don't keep pointing it out. Okay?

Thanks for reading my ramble, and please do read it, because I know some of you have probably just skipped over it because you thought it was boring and not worth your time while if you ignore it and I get tons more flames then I will burn this story to the ground with those and this story will be over, unless lots of people review. Thanks for reading and have a nice day. ^^


	4. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, even if I wish on the first star I see tonight, it won't come true. So I'll just borrow them for this story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

The halls were quiet as Elizabeth's footsteps echoed off the walls of the empty hallways. She was about to go up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room when footsteps were heard behind her. She stopped with her hand on the railing.

"Who goes there?" She stated in a firm hard voice.

The footsteps stopped.

Elizabeth turned to where the last noise came from and walked with silent steps over there only to see Draco standing right behind the corner with a hand over his mouth to keep from making noise.

"So it's you…" She said as she turned around to head back to the stairs.

"Wait!" Draco called. "I need to talk to you."

"You can talk to me anytime you want but right now I must get ready for classes." She said while she started to walk up the stairs, but a hand grabbing her arm stopped her.

"Please listen, I don't want to have to talk to you around your so called 'friends'." He said.

"My friends can know whatever you need to talk to me about so please excuse me." She said as she pulled her arm away from him and walked up the stairs.

-With Draco-

As her back disappeared he began to worry. Ever since the other students arrived he had been worried about Elizabeth. He had a feeling that she was in danger. He couldn't just let her get hurt where he couldn't protect her.

-With Elizabeth-

She walked into the common room and was instantly greeted by Shadow.

"Hello baby." She said to Shadow as she picked him up with a smile and gave him a kiss on his head.

H e was watching her as she put him down and grabbed her stuff.

"Be good today Shadow and I'll bring you a nice treat tonight from dinner." She said as she walked out carrying a bag of books over her shoulder.

"_If only she knew about her powers and family she wouldn't have to be hurt by this horrible future to come."_ Shadow said in wolf.

However if the person who had just left had been listening, she would have understood every single word he said, but wouldn't understand why she could until her future was unveiled.

**Thanks for reading. Have fun at school peoples. **

**Please review or else I will be sad. And please no flames or I'll burn this story to the ground and abandon it so no one will know what my crazy mind will create. Unless you read my other stories, but back to the matter at hand, please rate. **


	5. Chapter 9

**Hey people, I'm sorry I haven't been updating much but I haven't had much inspiration. But now I have it and it's almost summer break for me. Only 2 more days of school and I'm free. So I'll be updating a whole lot more. Thanks to all of my loyal readers and here is your new chapter of Keeper of Death. **

Chapter 9

Elizabeth walked down the hallways that were filled with unusual silence. 'Where is everyone?' She thought to herself as she excited the hallway to the dungeons. 'Can't think about that now. I'm going to be late.' She thought as she ran the last few steps and arrived just before Snape walked into the classroom.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Snape said as he gave her a sharp look.

"Today we'll be making a…" He began, and then a boy ran in with brownish/redish hair.

"Come quick the Goblet is choosing the Champions." He said while breathing hard before turning around and running off to who knows where.

"Well come along children, we can't keep the Goblet of Fire waiting." Snape said in annoyance.

Everyone cheered and ran out of the room to the Goblet.

Only three people remained. Snape, Elizabeth, and Draco.

"And why haven't you two left yet?" He hissed at us.

"I would like to ask you something." She said in a soft voice, while looking at her hands in her lap.

"I'll be going…" Draco said as he looked back at me, before he walked out of the potions room.

"What do you need to ask me?" Snape hissed.

"I want to know why all of the dementors kept mentioning you." She said with slight shake of her head, "But it's not that important." She said as she got up to leave.

"How do you know the dementors are talking about me?" He asked with a really confused voice.

"I know simply because they're my Guardians." She said as she walked out of the dungeons.

If she had looked back she would have seen the shocked look on Snape's face before he composed himself and walked out to the Great Hall, to see who the Champions would be.

**I bet all of you think this is the end of the chapter,

But it's not. I wouldn't leave you hanging after so long with just that. So here's the rest of the chapter. Enjoy ***

~ In the Great Hall~

Everyone was buzzing with excitement. No one was holding still as the deep purple/blue flames flashed and flared until they turned bright red and shot out a small piece of paper.

Everyone was silent. Everyone was holding their breath as Dumbledore caught the paper, "From Durmstrang, Viktor Krum."

Everyone cheered as he walked to the Champions room.

After a minute the flame burst to life again and shot out another piece of paper.

"From Beaxbatons, Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore shouted to be heard over the loud screams of excitement.

After another few minutes the fire burst to life for what was suppose to be the last time.

"And from Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" He said with a smile as everyone started to cheer even louder.

The Goblet was quiet as Dumbledore talked about how the tasks were dangerous and how proud of the Champions he was when suddenly the fire burst to life one last time and shot out _two_ pieces of paper instead of one.

Dumbledore caught one that was plain white, while Snape caught the one that was black as coal.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore shouted.

Everyone stared at him, shocked accusations were shouted out after he walked towards the Champions room.

After Harry had been called everyone was looking at him, but back with Snape he felt his heart break at the sight of a name on the paper. He didn't know why it was there, but it was.

"Elizabeth Marie." He said softly as one tiny tear fell from one of his eyes.

Everyone began to stare at Elizabeth but the only eyes she could feel was Draco's. He was staring with such shock at her blank emotionless face that he knew she hadn't put her name in the Goblet.

"Elizabeth Marie!" Dumbledore shouted after he looked at the other paper.

She slowly stood and walked to the room. A black shape ran forward from the Great Halls entrance and started to growl at anyone.

"Shadow stop." Elizabeth said in a calm voice.

Shadow stopped growling and then led her to the Champions room.

After Snape saw the dead look on her face his heart broke even more, even though he didn't know why.

**I would like to apologize for this being so short but I haven't had many ideas. But some good ones are coming to me. Another reason why this is short is because I wrote in probably less than 20 minutes and I wanted to get this out to you as soon as possible. **

******Competition PLEASE READ******

**If anyone can guess why Snape is sad then I'll let you help me plan what **_**one**_** of Elizabeth's animagus are. And yes she does have more than one. If you get it right I'll message you and then you'll help me plan an animagus that can swim underwater that isn't a fish or anything. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	6. Announcement July 3 2011

**Announcement ~ 3****rd**** of July 2011~ **

**Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't been adding new chapters but I've been busy. I'm leaving for a band camp in about a week. So I'll try to post new chapters before I leave but I'm not promising anything. I'll be at camp till the 25 so I'll post some new chapters probably on the 26****th**** or 27****th****. Thanks everyone! Enjoy your 4****th**** of July! Have fun with your fireworks. ^^**


	7. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't been on/ updating lately. I've been wrapped up on homework and marching band. But I'm back now. Thanks to all of my loyal readers who have been reviewing. **

**Thanks for all of the guesses you've all made. I've already been messaging a reviewer who knows what's going on and has helped me decide on my animagus's. (I think that's right…) Elizabeth has more than one animagus simply because of her heritage. (She gets it from her mother's side) **

**She'll be able to turn into a dragon (it will be awesome and I really hope I can make it an important animagus for the story but I don't know if it will happen anymore), a phoenix (This one should be important), and a kelpie (a water horse. Guess what that's going to be important in). **

**On a side note, if anyone likes all of my stories and wants to be a beta reader, message me and we'll talk about something. Because I was reading over the older reviews and I do realize that I need to have someone read over my stories before I actually send them out. So if anyone is interested message me and Enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 10**

The room was filled with noise. The two headmasters and headmistress were trying to shout over one another. Other teachers started to file in. Most of them had eyes filled with worry, while others were filled with hate.

Elizabeth was sitting on the edge of the last step.

"They must have cheated!" Fleur cried when everyone arrived.

"Tell me did either of you put your names into the goblet of fire? Or ask any of the older students to put them in for you?" Dumbledore hissed.

"No!" Harry cried.

"I don't think that either of us would want to put our lives in that sort of danger." Elizabeth said in a soft voice before leaning against Shadow.

"They're lying!" Fleur shouted as she stared down at both of us.

"Why would we lie?" Elizabeth hissed at Fleur as she shot to her feet. "I don't want to have my name anywhere with eternal glory attached to it. It would be too much of a hassle. And I'm pretty much 100 percent sure that Harry has more than enough glory. He probably has enough trouble with the glory he has already so you can take your French…"

Shadow had knocked her off her feet by then but anyone could see that the damage had already been done.

Fleur gave an annoyed snort and turned to Professor Dumbledore. "How can you allow someone as undignified as this… thing..." She hissed to him.

Dumbledore sighed. "Elizabeth would you please just apol…"

"NO! That twit deserved it. What do you expect me to do when someone is questioning my dignity and honor?" Elizabeth said. After a second she sighed, "I'm sorry."

Fleur just glared at her.

"We have to have the goblet pick more people from our schools." Madame Maxime said softly.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. The goblet has already extinguished itself. And it won't relight until the next Triwizard Championship." Dumbledore said softly.

"But do Elizabeth and Harry have to compete?" Professor Mcgonagall said softly, her eyes still filled with worry.

"I'm afraid rules are rules. From now on Fleur, Cedric, Krum, Harry and Elizabeth are Triwizard contestants." Barty Crouch said softly.

The champions separated and started to head back to their common rooms.

"Harry, I really hope you didn't just make me lie to everyone if you did get help from someone." Elizabeth said softly before walking up to her room. "I knew something was going to happen…" She said with a soft sob before tears started to stream down her face.

The soft sound of a quill on paper was heard for a while before everything was silent, except for the soft sobs of the new Triwizard contestant.

"I'll have to send this as soon as possible." She said softly as she looked down at her tear stained message. "He's going to have a fit…" She said with a groan.

The night was filled with tosses and turns as she tried to get a full night of sleep, but that seemed to be out of reach.

~Morning~

After getting dressed in her robes and a pair of jeans Elizabeth ran down to the Great Hall. Everyone had already gathered there.

People who were sitting about were either glaring or rolling their eyes.

"And what do you think you're looking at?" Elizabeth hissed before storming over to her table with tears slowly starting build up.

"Don't worry about them…" Harry said softly as Elizabeth grabbed a plate and started to pile little food on her plate. "Come on you know you have to eat more than that." He said as he started to pile more eggs onto her plate.

"I know you're trying to help Harry but I'm not in the mood." She said softly before biting into her French toast and eggs.

After she finished eating she turned to the others, "I have to go send a letter so I'll meet you at Potions." She said before practically flew out of the Great hall.

"I wonder what's wrong…" Draco said before he excused himself from his table to follow the upset girl to the Owlry (I believe that's what it's called).

After running through the halls to the stairs that led to the owlry Elizabeth slid to her knees and cried. "I knew something like this would happen." She said softly before wiping her tears from her face.

A sharp _**clack**_ from a stone moving came to her attention when she got to the last step.

"Who's there?" She said while looking down the stairs.

"Don't worry, it's just me." Draco said as his platinum blond hair came into her line of sight.

"Why do you keep following me?" She hissed at him. "First you were mean to me, then nice and now you're following me around like a lost puppy."

"I was worried about you. You do know you're going to be doing something so dangerous that you may die, right?" He asked softly before walking up beside her.

"Yes I do know that, why do you think I'm so upset." She hissed before breaking down into tears. "Eric has warned me so many times to keep myself out of sight and out of mind, but how can I do that when I'm being put into such dangerous situations?" She hissed softly to herself before wiping the tears off her face, again.

"Do you know who put your name in the goblet?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't. And Harry doesn't know who put his name into the goblet either. It was probably the same person. But… I just... hmm… I just don't know what to think anymore. Everything in my life has changed and now it's changing even more." Elizabeth said as she walked over to a strong looking black owl.

"Careful, that's one of the meanest owls that lives here." Draco said as he watched her put her hand near the owl's face.

"Hello there sweetheart. Would you do something nice for me?" She asked the owl softly.

Feathers flew as the owl took flight, but only seconds later he landed on Elizabeth's arm.

"I knew you would be a sweetheart." She said softly as she carefully tied the letter to his leg. "Now take this to Azkaban and give it to one of the dementors. They'll know what to do with it." She said before she walked to the window and threw him to the wind.

"How did you know he would listen to you?" Draco asked in awe.

"He just looked trustworthy. He reminds me of the owl that use to come to my house almost every day. I always thought that owl was the sweetest thing ever." She said as she watched the black dot fade into the distance.

"We better separate before anyone gets the wrong idea." Elizabeth said after a few minutes of silence.

"Alright. I'll see you in potions." Draco said before he walked down the stairs to head to the dungeons.

Elizabeth wandered for a few minutes before seeing what time it was.

"S**T! I'm going to be late!" She shouted before running in the direction of the potions room.

That would probably be one of the calmest days that she would see in a long time.

**This was somewhat of a filler chapter but I had to explain how Elizabeth was feeling about all of this and how some of the events that will unfold were predicted but couldn't be stopped in time. **

**I hope all of my readers are happy and aren't too mad at me for not posting in a while. But I haven't been in the mood. But now it's out and all of you will be happy. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading and please review. Thanks everyone. **


End file.
